


Flowers grow in odd places

by CreepyFuzzyMelon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kingdom of Hyrule, One Shot, little depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFuzzyMelon/pseuds/CreepyFuzzyMelon
Summary: Sometimes, scars can grow flowers.(Prompt from LU discord)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Flowers grow in odd places

Despite the stories and pictures they had seen. Nothing could compare to the real thing. The transition of visual light from one world to the next was always tense, however on occasion, the sight could be truly beautiful. As the dull trees of Hyrule’s world began to blend and fade into lush greens and clear skies.  
A distant song carried to the group by a chill breeze that contrasted the warm sunlight that bled upon them. Hues and colours brightening until they almost seemed impossible. For what felt like eons, the picturesque view held their attention. A serene feeling washing away the previous tension with a honeyed warmth.

Of course the first to sever the feeling would be their resident veteran. A soul that ached from exhaustion and kept walking forward.

“So, who’s is it this time. It’s definitely not mine. Too...sparkly.”  
Huffs of amusement were given in response, accompanied by thoughtful looks.  
A hand raised.  
“I think this is mine, but I’m not sure exactly where.” Wild spoke with a lilt of excitement. He was so sure he had scoped most of his hyrule down to the smallest crevice. However certain places may look alien, if seen only from a different direction. And every single one of the group of experiences heroes, was facing south.

A shout had Sky almost jumping from his skin, startled away from his land gazing, he turned to face the shout. And froze. Of course, the ever curious group turned as well, one by one they faced the sight behind their initial introduction.

A field of ruin.  
Crumbling stone scattered across the ground in ancient piles, moss clinging to the high ground. The earth itself was bare, scorched so deeply that one could almost see the scars. And behind it all, an ancient monument of regret stood. Despite the beast that had once called it home being vanquished, an air of death lingered. Hatred gathered thick in the air as this scarred land lay contrast to the untamed beauty they had first seen.  
Time clutched his heart in silent mourning. Memories of undead roaming once bustling streets playing on loop in the broken record of his mind.  
In odd contrast, Wild stood solemnly still. Empathy and regret stained his vision in tainted blotches.

“This is...”

Heavy the voice was that came from the farmhand. Echoing the collective feelings of sadness that rang through most of the group.

“It looks like a massacre. Wild, where exactly is this?”  
Sky had seen the countless castles of hyrule, however he had never truly cemented the returning landmark in his mind. To him, this had been a devastating culling of life, but he hadn’t fully grasped what this place was just yet.  
“It’s castle town.”  
A short and simple answer laced with emotions. Silence seemed to tell the tales easier then words could ever accomplish.

“Hey! You guys look!”

Their youngests cheerful voice cut into their grief like a knife, some were ready to shout, to reprimand wind for interrupting their mourning, when wild raced towards the sailer with an odd desperation. For sitting before the kneeling youth, was a small , elegant flower, a beautiful white filled with blue that could rival the skies. It sat alone, the sole shred of floral growth among the dead land, sprouting from cursed soil as if defying the darkness itself.   
And in an instant, the feelings of grief lifted from the shoulders of the heroes, if ever so slightly.


End file.
